The One
by attiebear118861
Summary: Their eyes met from across the fire and it seemed like the world had stopped, in a instant the crackling and voices seemed to fade and all that was left was this gorgeous woman before him, his imprint. This story is rated M for a reason guys! :) There will be adult language and smut!


Bella's POV:

I opened my eyes, blinking from the harsh light that pushed itself through the windows, My hand moved around the spot on the bed right beside me expecting to come in contact with my warm, firm boyfriend, not feeling him I sit up slowly and looked around the room "Sam?" I call out softly, sighing when no reply comes back to me, I had just started getting out of bed when I noticed a sheet of paper on Sam's pillow, I slowly crawled over and picked it up, scanning it quickly

 _Hey babe,_

 _You looked so beautiful this morning and I really didn't want to wake you… There was a vamp emergency so the pack had to go out… Meet us at Paul and Emily's house for lunch? See ya later_

 _-Sam_

After reading the note I glanced at the clock and sighed heavily, I only had about 15 minutes before noon so I really needed to get going. I quickly made my way over to my bag and pulled out some little black shorts and a white tank top that had a rainbow owl on it then headed to the bathroom to hop into the shower, needing to wash Sam's heavy scent off my body, as I ran my hands through my hair, My mind began wander over the last few months, I smiled softly remembering the night Jacob took me to the bonfire to learn all about the wolves, Sam of course wanted nothing to do with the 'Leech Lover' as Paul so lovingly called me but that didn't last long.

After my shower I got out and got dressed, putting on Sam's favorite deep blue lace bra and pantie set that I had then smirked, today I am going to tease the hell out of him. I walked out of the house, tossing my bag into my truck before I took off towards Paul and Emily's place.

Sam's POV-

Leaving Bella this morning was literally the most difficult thing I have done in a while, I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with my little minx, but of course the stupid red headed vampire has been around. I am currently sitting in Paul and Emily's kitchen with the rest of the pack, letting my mind go over all the things Bella and I did last night, the things we talked about.. we really took our relationship to a whole new level, I looked up as there was a tap on the door, before my beautiful girlfriend walked in.

Her eyes instantly found mine and she smiled, starting to walk towards me but was cut off by Jacob who grabbed her arm "Jake what?" She spoke firmly, those two hadn't been getting along lately "We need to talk Bells.. Now" She pulled her arm away from him "Can't it wait… I haven't seen any of the guy's all week" She went to move around him but he blocked her path, it took all of me not to step in but I knew she could handle him. Bella crossed her arms and tilted her head at him "Fine… let's go." She shot me one more look before she turned around and headed out the door, Jacob following close behind. I turned to the others, Embry seemed very concerned about what Jacob had to say to Bella "What does he need to talk to her about?" I looked directly at him, he sighed "He thinks that she had contact with the Cullen kid, but he has it all wrong.." Embry mumbled, sighing "He is going to make her upset… he thinks she is talking to Edward and wants him back but she only talks to a few of the ones that are her friends, mainly the other two guys and the blonde girl" Sam nodded, he already knew Bella spoke to them, he stood straighter, trying to hear what they were saying.

Bella's POV:

I sighed and moved so I was leaning up against my truck "What is it?" I asked, slightly irritated. "Bella what the hell is wrong with you! I mean are you stupid?! Do you want that Leech back? and why the hell are you always smelling like Sam and Paul… I know you are only with them when I am around! And I see the looks that Mike guy gives you! Are you sneaking around with all of them Bella! Just to win back that Leech! That's so slutty!" Jacob yelled at me, I stood there with my mouth open.. did he really just say all that? I will not let him talk to me that way, I slowly move so I am inches away from him "Did it ever register in that little brain of yours that Paul and I are friends? That I usually hang around with him and Emily while everyone else is busy… and If you would have stayed in my yard a little longer you would have heard me call Emmett, Jasper and Rose by name… my friends.. I am not talking to Edward and I haven't since the day he left me in the woods. Who I date is not a concern yours Jacob Black. If I date someone in the pack or If I date someone outside of the pack it really doesn't matter, It is up to me and him.. now.. if you will excuse me ..!"

Sam's POV:

We could all hear Bella's voice getting louder but it just sounded like mumbling, I looked at the door as Bella walked in and plopped down beside Paul with a huff. She looked up at me before darting her eyes over to the coffee, giving me a sweet smile. I laugh and shake my head at her before moving over to make her a cup. I had just handed Bella her coffee when Jake walked in and sat beside her. Bella turned her body away from him and started talking to Paul about some desserts she was going to be making to sell in his mom's shop.

After breakfast Bella stood up and began to help Emily clean, she was still doing her best at avoiding Jake but it was obvious he wanted to say something more to her. When she was done cleaning she came over stood beside me "So Sam, any plans today?" She asked randomly, looking at her nails, she was fully aware that Jake was still watching her. I looked down at my short imprint and was able to catch the edge of her blue lace bra. God she was going to be the death of me. I moved my eyes back up to look at her face and smiled "Nope, probably just going to go out for a run or head into Seattle to get some things" Bella nodded and then gasped "Oh! If you end up going to Seattle would it be a bother if i tagged along? I really need to get some new books and some clothes." I was about to answer her but Jake cut me off "Bella I will take you if you want to go. I'm sure Charlie would want you to be with someone he knows." I looked down at Bella and she was glaring at him, her arms crossed "You know what Jake I think it's time that you knew the truth. Sit." My mate spoke as she walked over and sat across the table from Jake, Paul and I wondering to sit on both sides of her while Emily sat down on Paul's lap.

BPOV-

I sighed softly as I looked over at Jake. This was it, the moment I could loose my best friend completely "Alright.. Jake… I have been keeping something from you for a few months now and I think it's time that you knew." I looked down at my hands, I could feel Sam place his hand on my thigh and give me a gentle squeeze "I have been keeping this from almost everyone" I added, hoping it would make him less mad. I was running my nails over the table trying to think of a way to say this when Jared snapped at me "God spit it out! You're killin me Bella!" I laughed softly and looked at him "Not one for waiting huh?" He sent me back a small smile then motioned for me to continue. "Jake… a few months ago at the bonfire you had wondered off to talk to some girls and I started walking down the beach.. Sam caught up to me to tell me it wasn't safe for me to be alone.. I had turned to look at him and our eyes met.. he… he imprinted on me Jake… And I knew instantly.. I saw the look.. the one Paul has for Emily and Jared has for Kim.. We ended up hanging out and one thing led to another and we fell in love… We have been together since that night, usually I stay at his house or he stays here with me"

I looked up from the spot on the table I had been staring at to see lots of stunned wolves looking at Sam and I, I didn't care about what any of them thought though, I just wanted to know how Jake was feeling "Jake.." I asked softly before standing up, his eyes shot over to me and he spoke in a low voice "When I thought you wanted the bloodsucker back I at least had a chance to get you to be with me.. but Sam Imprinting on you.. there is no chance now.. I lost you.. to my pack brother." I went to speak but he stood up suddenly and yelled "HOW IS THAT FAIR!" I stepped back a bit, shocked by his yelling. I looked over as Sam stood up and stood between us, telling Jake he needed to go outside and calm down but Jake wasn't listening "Bella we are done! I am sick of being strung along. I am sick of being used and lied to! I am sick of everything! I don't want to see you or be around you. We are through!" I probably would have been more hurt by his words if they were true "Jake I have been telling you for years that we are just friends and that is what we always will be! Why can't you just accept that" He moved forward but Paul grabbed his arm and started shoving him towards the back door, telling him to relax.

BellaSamBellaSamBellaSamBellaSam

Later that afternoon I was curled up against Sam in the living room of Paul and Emily's house, the day filled with shopping had been canceled "Do you think he meant what he said? We aren't going to be friends anymore?" I asked softly, nuzzling my face against his neck. Sam sighed and ran his fingers up and down my arm gently "Honestly babe I don't know.. Something has been really off about him lately, his thoughts are always all over the place but you are always his main thought… Maybe I should talk to Billy" He kissed my head and looked up as Paul came into the room and plopped down beside us, throwing his arm around me "Soooo what are we talking about?" I giggled at him then pushed his arm away "Where is your wife you creep" He smirked at me and kissed my head before standing up "She told me to get out of her kitchen!" I grinned and stood up "So you decided since you can't bother her you would come bother us… how interesting" he looked at me with a raised brow then turned to Sam "Any idea what she is talking about?" Sam just shrugged and stood up "We have dinner tonight with Bella's dad, we will see you later." Paul put his hand over his heart while fake crying. I giggled and pushed him over the best I could then walked into the kitchen to tell Emily goodbye.

 **A/N: Alright guys! There was my first chapter! Please let me know what you think and If you want me to continue! Also please check the other stories on my page! -A :)**


End file.
